teair_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Marked Collars
The Marked Collars were originally developed for the King of Nova to have obedient loyal servants. A project Cain Noru had requested to be created by Mysteria during making the Center of Nova. Mysteria perfected and finished the the Marked Collars during King Noku's rule. Appearance The collars have always looked simple and generic at first glance. To the untrained eye, The collars would look black and made of leather with embroidered leaf pattern designs on the strap and a thick metal clasp. Prime Nova In the first telling of the story, The marked collars looked rather simple and was purely magic based. The enchantment placed on each collar being that of a 'bend will' spell and 'tracer' spell to allow the King to find where his marked soldiers were. The collar strangling the wearer and shocking him or her with electricity until submission. Teair Nova In this setting, Mysteria was warned about the collars before their finishing state. Which allowed Mysteria to make new adjustments to the collar. This go around, the collars have no magic within them other than two enchantments. The same simple look of the simple black leather strap and metal clasp except this time a few added features. On the inside of the collar the lining is a deep cherry red. Lined four down and twelve across in perfect rows are small hollow needles that stick out about 15.5 millimeters. The hollowed out needles hold small bursts of poison that will inflame and cause the nerves to spasm and lock down. The collar is designed to tighten around the wearers neck if he or she were to pull at it to try and remove it. The wearer will stop feeling the effects of the collar when he or she leaves it be or when the holder of the control collar stops gives the 'command'. The only enchanted part of this collar would be the 'trace enchantment' and the 'command enchantment' placed on the leather. The trace enchantment placed on the collar is much like the prime nova version; which allows the person with the control collar to be able to locate the marked collar's whereabouts. An the command enchantment that determines the flow amount of the poison being released into the body from the needles. History Prime Nova The Marked Collars first made their appearance in the Prime Nova story back in 2000. The Prime Nova version of the story states that the collars were developed in order to keep the workers on the Center of Nova project at bay and under control. However, when Cain died the collars were never fully developed and were put on hold. Technically being placed on hold sense all the subjects had died or perished under the influence of the enchanted collar. The designs for the Marked collar's lost for ten years until Noku Noru, Cain's son had discovered the plans in his father's Journal. Noku then asks for Mysteria to finish creating the collars which she then only made Seven. The collars were then put to test, the first one being placed on Mysteria herself. -- Those who were marked in the Prime Nova Story --'' 'Mysteria' - Collared with five of the Marked Collars due to her strength of will when she had the Fruit of Time. '''Louie Kanto' - Collared after being captured from a UN-successful raid by the Thieves of Nova. Cody - Collared by Mysteria who had tricked him to put it on. Thanatos - Collared after willingly accepting the Marked Collar from King Noku. Feyerlun Teair Nova